


VID: Serpent Charmer

by se42



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Ford meets his idol. Things do not go according to plan. Or, as requested, "the creepy stalkery yet epic love story of Robert Ford and Jesse James."</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Serpent Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isiscolo (Isis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> Music is "Serpent Charmer" by Iron & Wine. Made for the 2010 vid exchange Festivids for Isis.
> 
> Vimeo password = charmer

 

password = **charmer**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/650736.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Qspo7uyrCvc)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (13 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/serpentcharmer_signed-wmv.zip)

[AVI (33 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/serpentcharmer_signed-avi.zip)

 


End file.
